I Never
by Sarah Bart
Summary: Jack, Rose, and The Doctor play an interesting drinking game. Rated R, last chapter VERY smut. 10/Rose/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**I Never**

_**Disclamer: I own nothing Doctor Who related**_

_Stupid Game_, Rose thought, staring at her practically still-full pint.

Empty glasses littered the table. She was sitting between two drunken fools, previously known as Captain Jack Harkness and The Doctor, as they attempted to recover from a fit of laughter. As usual, the 50th century references went right over her head.

In her normal life, Rose usually loved "I Never." She had never been accused of being a saint and was usually knackered within the first hour. However, they had now been playing for close to 2 hours and Rose had barely caught a buzz.

"How many cat people?" the Doctor asked, choking through a guffaw. Jack's head was in the crook of his arm, his body shaking with laughter. He finally looked up, his eyes moist, trying to catch his breath.

"Sixteen!"

"And you were all in the same room?"

"The Same Closet!" Jack practically shouted, bursting out in laughter once more. The Doctor pounded on the table with his fist, before wiping a tear of amusement out of his eye.

"Oh my god, Jack! You have no morals, whatsoever!"

"Aw, the reverend didn't care. He got his fifty credits." Jack admitted. Rose rolled her eyes as the guys chattered on. Rose took a sip of her beer.

"Oi! That's against the rules!" The Doctor snapped, slurring slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm thirsty and I've barely had a chance to drink this whole bleeding game!" She snapped.

"Not our fault you haven't done much." Jack said. His inner bitch really surfaced as he drank.

"Excuse me, but I _have_ done plenty. I just don't happen to be a former time agent from the 51st century," she shot at Jack. "Or a master of all time and space. It's not _my_ fault I've never schtuped the Mata Hari." Both men drank simultaneously, laughing into their beers.

"Oh, bleeding hell!" Rose sighed as she cupped her face in the palm of her hand. The Doctor placed a friendly arm around Rose's shoulders and shook her.

"Awww, C'mon , Rose. Don't fret," The Doctor flashed a boyish grin at her. "We didn't mean to leave you out. We'll try to keep it more… Earth-centric, kay? Right, Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack turned toward him, looking very inebriated, "Oh… yeah sure. Earthy, right."

"I'll go," announced the Doctor, smiling at Rose. "I've never snogged Mickey Smith" Rose picked up her pint, and was about to drink, when she saw Jack had picked up his as well. She stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Rose barked. Jack looked at her, pint still at his lips. "When did this happen?"

"Uhh… Awhile ago?"

"When?" Rose asked through clenched teeth.

"Remember when we were in Cardiff and a Slitheen was mayor? Well, Mickey was all upset because you were mooning over the Doctor and I was there and… y'know"

"I can't believe it!" Rose exclaimed.

"It was just once!"

"I didn't… Didn't think Mickey was like that?"

"To be fair," Jack sighed as he took a drink. "51st century Pheromones are much different from your own and can have an unexpected effect on some people, especially if they're unprepared." Rose looked at him skeptically before sighing. Her eyes softened a little.

"So how was it?" She asked. Jack thought for a moment.

"ehh… B+"

"Yeah, I can see that." Rose said as she took a drink. "Alright, Jack, your turn." Jack smiled and scratched his head pensively.

"Well, there's not a lot… " Jack said. "Oh, I know: I've never fucked on the Tardis." Jack stared intently at the Doctor. The Doctor stared back blankly.

"I never have," The Doctor shook his head.

"C'mon" Jack said. "Never?"

"No, no. It'd be like cheating on your girlfriend." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'd be afraid of hurting her feelings, and she'd send me into some black hole, y'know?" The Doctor gave a quirky grin, which quickly fell as he saw that Rose was lowering her glass to the table.

"No!" He cried, "_No!_"

"What? _Rose?_!" Jack asked pointing toward her. Rose smiled bashfully, biting her bottom lip.

"You didn't!" The Doctor 's mouth was agape and eyes wide.

"Actually… I did" Rose looked up at the Doctor.

"With Mickey?"

"No, no," Rose said, shaking her head. The Doctor's brow furrowed and he stared at Jack.

"Whoa, not me." Jack said, holding up his hands. The Doctor turned his attention back toward Rose.

"Who!" He asked, gravely serious.

"Doctor, it was so long ago…"

"Who!"

"Adam," Rose mumbled after a beat.

"Who?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Adam. The English boy, first time I met the Dalek." Rose answered.

"You mean that 6-year-old we took to Satellite 5?" The Doctor asked, incredulously.

"He was 20," Rose corrected. "And he was really sweet." She added, trying to compensate.

"I kicked him out! I've _never_ kicked anybody out before!"

"I liked him." Rose shrugged.

"Where was I?"

"I don't know. Off somewhere… We were alone, and got to talking. And I thought he was pretty tasty…"

"Stop, Stop, I don't want to hear anymore," The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and covered his mouth with his hand.

"I can't believe you had sex in the Tardis." Rose was about to answer, but paused, as if not completely in agreement with what he said.

"um… yeah. In." She quietly said. The Doctor looked over at her sideways, intrigued.

"Rose," he said. "Where in the Tardis?" Rose looked at him for a moment, she was blushing.

"Doctor, does it really matter?"

"Where?" he asked quietly. Rose hesitated before answering.

"On the console." She answered, embarrassed. The Doctors eyes went wide and his jaw hung open. Disgust crossed his face

"Oh. No… C'mon! You're kidding me?" The Doctor exclaimed. Rose just looked at him with a grimace. "That's not fair! I haven't even had sex in it!"

"But I thought you said you didn't want to…?" Jack interjected.

"Yeah, but it's my ship! I shoulda christened it!" The Doctor pouted into his hands. "I'm gonna have to disinfect everything now. I hope you didn't leave any bum prints on it."

"Well, actually it would've been my chest…" Rose volunteered. The Doctor held up a hand and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, just Stop, please…I don't need anymore information." He said. Rose looked at him remorsefully.

"I'm really sorry, Doctor. Please don't be mad. It was a long time ago and I really didn't mean for it to happen. Please forgive me" She pouted and looked up at him with big, hazel eyes. The Doctor's eyes softened and he gave her a half grin.

"You know I can't stay mad at you," he extended his smile. "But don't do it again, young lady" he said sternly, pointing a finger at her. Rose grinned at him, poking her tongue through her teeth. He smiled back.

"Alright, Rose, Your turn," Jack said, resting his head on his fist. Rose glanced at both men, her mouth forming a mischievous grin.

"I have never," she started. "Had sex with… Sarah Jane Smith." All three looked at each other. Nobody drank. Rose and Jack both looked at the Doctor, questioningly.

"What?" the Doctor said, looking at both.

"Reeeeaaally?" Rose said, the grin still there.

"I haven't. Never did," the Doctor said.

"Never?" Jack asked.

"No"

"Not even when you two were traveling" Rose asked.

"No," the Doctor shook his head, completely dumbfounded by the assumption.

"Could've fooled me," Rose mumbled sarcastically. "The googly eyes you two had around each other…"

"Really, never. She was my companion. My assistant. My… my best friend," The Doctor replied, still taken aback. "Nothing like that ever happened."

"How old was she when she traveled with you?" Jack asked.

"Twenty-five maybe"

"Wow," Jack said, staring into space. "She must've been something else. I mean, she's hot now, total MILF… But Sarah Jane at twenty-five? God, she must've been…" He inhaled deeply. "She probably could've made a star go supernova" He sighed at the thought. Rose snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeeeeaaaah, she was great, alright," The Doctor looked out into space. "Oh, she was quite lovely, yes, but it was more than that. She was funny. She was brave. She was cunning. She clever… aww, _Unbelievably clever_!" He shook his head musingly. "Y'know, she was like Rose, only without the attitude problem and the cockney accent." He added with a wicked grin.

"Oi," Rose shouted with a giggle. She punched the Doctor playfully. He grinned back at her. "Alright Doctor… You're up!" The Doctor rubbed his barely-there 5-o-clock shadow.

"Welllll, how about…" He looked toward Jack. "I've never been with two women before." He watched as both Jack and Rose picked up there glasses. Once again, the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Rose Tyler. I'm Shocked!" The Doctor said, unable to control his smile. "What would Jackie say?"

"I told you two I _have_ done things" Rose said, taking a drink of her beer. "They've… just all been on this planet."

"Please fill us in on the details, Rose," Jack said, chin in hand. "Time, place, lingerie…"

"It was about six months ago…"

"You were with me six months ago!" The Doctor exclaimed, crinkling his nose.

"… aaaannd it was one of those times when we stopped at Mum's to do laundry." She looked at him as if trying to jog his memory. "Me and my girlfriends went out to the club, had a few drinks, and… y'know." Rose waved her hand in the air and grinned impishly. The Doctor just stared at her with wide eyes and an odd smile.

"Where was I?" He squawked, a little louder and a little higher than he intended. Rose shook her head.

"I don't know. I think you said you didn't like that thumping music and wanted to catch up on your research into string theory or something" Rose answered. The Doctor just stared, his expression unchanging.

"Right. Yes. Brilliant, yes" he sputtered and took a long swig of beer. He inhaled hard, trying to clear his head of the image of Rose and her friends. Together.

"You ok, Doctor?" Jack said with a laugh.

"Yep" the Doctor squeaked. He stared at both Jack and Rose. The three erupted in a fit of drunken giggles. As the laughter died, Jack held an expression full of warmth and affection.

"I'm up," he said, staring into his beer. He took a deep breath. "I have never spent the night with a beautiful human" he looked toward Rose. "And a Time Lord," he stared at the Doctor. "At the same." He licked his lips nervously.

The three just looked at each other, letting the tension and excitement build with each passing second. The noise of the pub around them faded. There was no sound except the beats of four hearts. Not a word was spoken. None of them moved, unsure of what would happen if this moment ended. Each one looked into the future and saw what could happen and what might. Every possibility seemed too big to accomplish. Ever consequence seemed too awful to face. Too electrifying to face.


	2. Second Round

**This was originally going to be a one shot, but now it'll be multiple chapters (somewhere between 5-7). Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dr. Who related.**

They staggered out of the pub, all three talking rapidly. The moment they'd had had been broken by the shatter of glass as a waitress dropped a tray. The Doctor had hurried to the young woman's side acting very doctor-ly. Jack took the opportunity to buy another round and Rose indifferently checked the messages on her phone. When they all returned to the table, the moment had passed. However, none had forgotten what Jack had said.

"Where to now? Another pub?" Jack offered. He looked down at his watch. "It's barely 11 pm."

"I'm tired of pubs. Can we go someplace where we can dance?" Rose inquired with the excitement of a 5-year-old. The Doctor grimaced at the thought of the thumping music. Rose spun around and playfully fell into Jack's arms.

"May I remind you two, we have a time machine? We can go anywhere in the universe to grab a pint." The Doctor said, sounding very analytical. "Why in god's name would we want to go to a dark, cramped, club with deafening techno music and overpriced drinks?"

"Well where do you recommend?" Rose asked sarcastically. The Doctor turned and grinned at her. Grabbing Rose's hands, he began Spinning her around.

"Brazil at Carnevale, The Moulin Rouge in 1895, The Festival of Dionysus in Ancient Greece," Jack raised his eyebrows at the last one. "We have time and space at our fingertips." The Doctor pulled Rose in and dipped her low like they were tangoing. "Let's Party!" He announced. Rose was breathless with laughter. The Doctor stared at her sparkling eyes, considering how lovely she was at this moment.

"I like that idea," Jack said. "The Moulin Rouge sounds pretty good. Sound good to you, Rose?

"Sounds Great!" Rose laughed. The three headed toward the Tardis. The Doctor immediately set to work on the coordinates. As he ran around the console, the image of Rose bent over the console filled his head. He shook his head vigorously, banishing the appealing image from his mind. Rose hurried toward the wardrobe to find clothes appropriate to the period. Jack stood beside the Doctor at the console. He slowly turned his head and looked at the Doctor. He brushed a stray hair behind the Doctor's ear. The Doctor turned his head toward Jack; he wore a vague smile but his eyes held none of it. Rose reemerged from the hallway.

"Wonderful, Rose" The Doctor turned and looked at her. She was wearing a black corset and long black skirt with a ruffle that traveled from top to bottom. She'd pulled her hair up in a messy bun. "Absolutely gorgeous!" he said, taking her hand.

"Merci Beaucoup." Rose said stepping down the staircase. The Doctor pushed forward a lever and the Tardis began to whir and gasp.

The exited the machine, making their way out onto the crowded street. A red glow poured down onto the street below. Rose looked up to see a brightly lit mill above the doorway to the club. The Doctor walked up next to her and slipped and arm into hers.

"Incredible!" Rose said breathlessly. Jack emerged on the opposite side of her

"Shall we?" he offered.

"Let's" said Rose.

"Alright then… Allons-y!" The Doctor flashed a big toothy grin.

They found a table in the back of the room. An older man in an apron approached them. He wiped down the table and looked at the Doctor.

"What do you want?" he said, disinterestedly.

"Ah, bottle of wine, my good man. Three glasses, and… Do you have any chips?"

The man twitched his unkempt mustache, his expression unchanged.

"Right then, just the wine. Merci!" the Doctor said. The man walked back to the bar muttering something about the Welsh. Rose scanned the room, there was a cacophony of laughter, shouting, and music. Scantily dressed women wheeled around the dance floor. Men in fine suits and top hats watched in delight as they lifted their skirts higher and higher.

"Are they dancing the Can-can?" Rose asked the Doctor as the waiter placed a bottle of red wine and three glasses on the table.

"Yes, believe they are."

"I always thought the Can-can was flouncy skirts and high kicks. These girls just seem to be showing off their naughty bits."

"Well, they are," answered the Doctor. "We're in the early days. The Can-can was less about dancing and more about… advertising for the clientele." The Doctor cocked an eyebrow. Rose nodded in realization. As she returned to searching around the room, she noticed a small, bearded man staring intently at their table.

"Doctor, who's that man?" Rose asked, keeping her eyes on him.

"No idea," The Doctor said quietly, sipping his wine. Jack stood up quickly, a wide smile across his face.

"Henri!" He shouted, "Mon ami!" The bearded man's face lit up.

"Jack, you son of a whore, I thought that was you," the man laughed. Jack leaned back toward the Doctor and Rose.

"Excuse me, you two, I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to get caught up with… an old friend." Jack smiled and crossed the room to the small man, enveloping him in a bear hug. Realization dawned on the Doctor's face.

"Ahhh… Henri Toulouse Lautrec. Painter, printmaker, illustrator, and pioneer of the Art Nouveau movement in turn of the century Paris," The Doctor grinned. "I should've known Jack had shagged him."

"Who hasn't Jack shagged?" Rose asked Sarcastically. The Doctor looked out pensively.

"Well, Sarah Jane, I suppose," He turned and looked toward her with bright, chocolate eyes. "And you." Rose blushed a bit and looked down.

"It's not like he hasn't tried?"

"Has he?" The smile slipped away from the Doctor's face.

"Oh, he has. Of course he has."

"And you never…?"

"No, no… I mean, It's Jack. He's a friend, yeah, but I… I'd just be another notch in his already very scuffed-up bed post."

"Oh, I get it… you like to be special," The Doctor said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's not like that. It's like… I'm afraid he'd think less of me if I wasn't as good as some of his others. Like, he'd stand out to me, but to him I'd stop registering as a person." Rose looked solemnly into her drink. The Doctor watched her warmly. Lightly touching her chin, he turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"Rose Tyler, you shine brighter than entire galaxies." The Doctor said, his face completely sober. "Nothing you could ever do would diminish that. A man could live for centuries, go through every woman in the galaxy, but your brilliance would always show through" He flashed that famous smile. Rose smiled back, tongue between her teeth. They placed their foreheads together, nose slightly touching, giggling. Jack turned his attention away from the group of artists for a minute to see The Doctor lightly nuzzle Rose's neck. The smile dropped from Jack's mouth as a tinge of jealousy hit him in the gut. He took a deep sip of his wine, hoping it would drown out this feeling he was not use to.

"She is lovely, Jack" Henri said, taking a small sip of some brown concoction. "How much did she put you out?" Jack shot Henri a wrathful look. Henri merely smiled lazily back, obviously quite drunk. Jack's face softened and he eyed Henri's drink.

"How many of these… um…" Jack stammered.

"Earthquake," Henri. "A cocktail of my own design."

"What's in it?" Jack picked up the glass, unable to see through the muddled, dark-brown mixture.

"3 parts cognac, 3 parts absinthe. Served over ice," Henri slurred the last sound in "ice"

"It smells like paint thinner!" Jack's eye bugged out as he took a whiff.

"eh… Paint thinner has a bigger kick to it, this is quite smooth," Henri reassured Jack as he once again took hold of the drink and took a sip. "So that flower over there," he said, gesturing toward the Doctor and Rose. "Is she a courtesan?" Jack shook his head.

"Your woman?"

"No"

"From the way you watch her, I believe that is not as you would like it." Henri gave Jack a half smile, knowing he was correct.

"She's her own woman. She doesn't belong to anyone." Jack finally said after a moment.

"Oh… The great Jack Harkness got. Shot. Down." Henri mocked.

"Finish your drink, Henri."

"Don't get testy with me, you arrogant bitch!" Henri shot at him playfully. Jack grinned.

"Fuck you, you furry, French, hobbit!" He replied. Both men erupted with laughter. The chatter continued to fill the bar, wafting up into the rafters.

"They seem to be getting on alright," The Doctor said, pouring the last of the wine into Rose's glass.

"Yeah, they do" she replied. "Do you think we'll have to leave Jack here for the night?" Rose took a deep sip off her wine.

"Naaahhh," said the Doctor. "Jack's already been to that well. And from what I hear, Toulouse snores!"

Rose giggled sipped quietly. She could feel the heat from the Doctor's arm draped casually around her back. She tried to act relaxed, but her heart was beating rapidly. She sat up straight and looked at the Doctor.

"After then," she said. "Where to next?"

"You decide, my dear Rose" The Doctor lifted his glass and finished off his wine. Rose bit her lip at the prospect.

"I was thinking…" she said after a moment, "Something… jazzy."

"New Orleans?" The Doctor offered.

"Better" Rose said.


	3. A Drink and a Dance

**A Drink and a Dance**

_This hasn't been beta'd, so please excuse any spelling or grammer errors_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Doctor who related.**

"Why Chicago?" The Doctor asked and the three made their way out of the Moulin Rouge, heading for the Tardis. "Why not the Cotton Club or Mardi Gras or Memphis in 1952?" The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and crinkled his nose.

"I've always wanted to go to Chicago. I haven't properly been to the states yet…" She turned quickly towards the Doctor, pointing a finger at him. "Utah and New New York do _**not**_ count." She turned back around and kept walking.

"But what's in Chicago?" The Doctor asked. Rose turned her head toward him, flashing a brilliant smile

"The Blues" she said and walked into the Tardis. The Doctor and Jack looked at each other.

"Ah…Well, that makes sense," The Doctor said sarcastically. They headed into the Tardis. Rose had already headed back toward the wardrobe. The Doctor concerned himself with the console. Jack walked back toward the wardrobe to see Rose skimming through the array of dresses. She looked at him curiously. He scooted past her, looking through the men's clothes. Their backs brushed each other lightly. Jack absent-mindedly began unbutton his shirt.

"I need a new shirt," Jack said, breaking the silence. "Henri spilled that god-awful Earthquake thing on me. I smell like someone took a shit in a gas can." Rose let out a guffaw, Jack laughed along side her. They both unintentionally turned around at the same moment. Jack's hand impulsively went to Rose's waist, drawing her closer to him. She stopped laughing and looked into Jack's cobalt eyes. He slowly leaned down and gently grazed his lips against her forehead, planting a soft but significant kiss. Rose closed her eyes and leaned slightly closer.

She let out another giggle, breaking the tension once more.

"You really do smell awful!" she said lightly. Jack smirked and removed his shirt, playfully throwing it at Rose. He quickly grabbed a new one off the hangers and slipped it on as he exited the wardrobe.

As Jack entered the control room, he saw the Doctor fiddling with knobs and levers as he appeared to be undressing at the same time. His collar was up, his tie hung loosely around his neck and his jacket was draped over the jump seat. Jack watched him carefully.

"You look good like that," Jack said as he descended the stairs. The Doctor looked up.

"What? Like this, half undressed?" He returned his attention to the monitor, attempting to get the coordinates correct.

"You should go without a tie," Jack offered. He walked toward the Doctor.

"I like ties. They look sharp" The Doctor's gaze didn't leave the monitor until he noticed Jack standing right besides him. Jack looked softly at the him. He brought his hands around the Doctor's neck and gently lifted the tie over his head. Carefully he adjusted and refolded his collar back down. The Doctor's gaze hung on Jack, his eyes confused but accepting. Jack stared back at the Doctor. He brought his hands up to the Doctor's face, holding them there for a minute before patting his cheek bones lightly with his fingers and walking away. The Doctor turned around back to the controls, clearing his head of the past minute.

"Ready?... Next Stop, Chicago" He pushed hard on a lever and the Tardis began to whir.

Rose peaked out the door of the Tardis. The smell of exhaust, sweat, and hot metal hit her immediately. Jack stood beside her admiring her attire. Her dress was sleeveless and low-cut, revealing a playful glimpse of her chest. The slit in the back of the skirt traveled all the way to her bum. Jack longed to run his hand up the seam of her stockings and beneath it.

"Have you ever been here before, Jack?" Rose asked, still taking in the hustle and bustle around her.

"A few times, never this era. When is it?" he asked.

"The Doctor said 1942," she said. The soft rhythm of an electric guitar could be heard in the distance. Rose smiled brightly.

"I didn't know you liked the blues, Rose" Jack said.

"Yeah, when I was younger me and Mickey used to pull out all of his Gran's old records and just listen to them all day. She always talked about how Chicago was birthplace of the blues…"

"Welllllll, that's debatable," The Doctor said, approaching the two. "I mean, Chicago was the starting point for many great Blues legends but both Memphis and New Orleans have claimed to be the cradle of the blues. Of course, there are dozens of different kinds of blues from Jump to Delta to, most baffling, Canadian." The Doctor grimaced a bit at the thought. Rose turned to him, about to interject, when she stopped and just stared. In an instant, she burst out in giggles. The Doctor was wearing his Light blue shirt, burgundy braces, and a chocolate brown bowtie. Jack put his hand over his mouth to hide his amusement.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor asked. He hitched a thumb under his braces. "These are genuine vintage 1941, I will have you know."

"It's not the braces, Doctor, it's…" Rose was unable to finish her sentence and let out a quick guffaw. The Doctor adjusted his bowtie proudly.

"Bowties are cool." He stated with a cocky grin. Jack and Rose just looked at him, their brows cocked skeptically, not saying anything

"No? Really?" His smile faded to disappointment as they both shook their heads. He tugged at the bowtie, tossing it over his shoulder after it had been removed. "Alright, lets get out of here before Rock and Roll moves in!" He said as he undid the top couple buttons on his shirt and playfully pushed his cohorts out the door.

They walked through a sea of people. It was a warm Saturday night and the city was awakening with the rising moon. Three time travelers lost themselves in the crowd; their blood buzzing with alcohol, their minds buzzing with anticipation.

Rose wobbled in her heels as she attempted to descend the dark, rickety staircase. The last glass of wine in France wasn't helping either. She shifted to one side, as if losing balance. The Doctor instinctively placed a protective arm around her waist. He looked at her with earnest eyes.

"I'm fine. Really," Rose reassured. They reached the bottom step, the stairwell opening up into a dark cavernous room. Low lights buzzed and flickered throughout, casting odd golden shadows on everything. Cigarette smoke ghosted toward the ceiling and the bright embers hung in the dark like fireflies. The heat from the day seemed to be trapped within the walls; the mass of people only aided in the stifling atmosphere. None of the patrons seemed to notice. A makeshift stage was positioned against the far wall and a crowd had gathered in front, bodies packed together as they danced to the fiery notes coming out of an electric guitar. The Doctor leaned close to Rose's ear. As he inhaled, the scent of her perfume made him groan inwardly, thinking about licking it off of her skin.

"Now isn't this better than some better than some techno club" The Doctor whispered to her. Rose turned her head toward him, her face nearly touching his.

"Much," she replied in a barely audible whisper. They made their way through the crowd and up to the bar, located on the far opposite wall of the stage. The Doctor noticed a billiards table in a small annexed area of the room. Through the smoke, he noticed five or six intense-looking men studying the table. A few dollars were placed on the short bank.

"I doubt we'll be able to get a table here," Jack observed, "Want to just stand at the bar?"

"I suppose we'll have to," the Doctor said. They closed into the bar. A young, skinny, black kid darted back and forth behind the row of bottles. He seemed to work effortlessly as orders were yelled in his direction. Jack caught his eye for a moment and lifted a hand, requesting service. The bartender nodded and slid in their direction.

"What can I get you folks?" He asked casually, picking up a glass and wiping it down with a towel.

"Scotch on the rocks," Jack said, he glanced at the Doctor. "Make that two. And an… orange blossom for the lady."

"Oi," Rose snapped, her brow furrowed. "I don't want some girly drink! Give me a scotch as well." Jack looked at her unblinking, shrugged, and turned back to the bartender.

"Scratch that; make it three scotch on the rocks." The bartender nodded as he picked up the bottle and gingerly poured the liquor over three glasses filled with ice. Jack handed one to each of his companions. Rose sniffed the scotch and raised her eyebrows. She took a small sip followed by a grimace. Jack watched in amusement. He knew right now she was regretting demanding the drink, but she would finish it just to avoid eye-rolls by the men in her company.

"Excuse me, ma'am" Rose heard a voice behind her and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a young black man, slightly taller than herself. He was wearing crisp khaki trousers and a linen shirt unbuttoned to right beneath his collarbone. His face and head were both clean shaven and glistened in the low lights of the club.

"Yes?" Rose answered quietly. She wasn't used to being approached by men as handsome as he was. He looked like he belonged in Dolce and Gabana's Fall Collection, not in a stifling blues club in 1942.

"I hope I'm not intruding, but I was wondering if a such a lovely lady as yourself would give me the honor of a dance." He flashed a casual grin, accentuating his high cheekbones even more. "That is, unless you are already spoken for?" He looked uncertainty at the Doctor and Jack. Jack shook his head and waved a hand toward the dance floor. The Doctor smiled and gave a quick shrug.

"Shall we?" the young man offered his arm to Rose. He took it as he led her onto the floor. A slow, soulful melody was playing. Rose placed her hand on the man's shoulder. He took her opposite hand in his as they began to dance.

"I saw you the moment you walked in," he said. "I'm Philip, by the way. I said to myself, that has got to be the loveliest thing to ever cross through that doorway. And I've seen them all." Rose blushed and smiled.

"Thank you very much."

"Hmmm… You don't sound like you're from around these parts. You along way from home, sweetheart?"

"You have no idea." Rose said with a small laugh.

"What's your name?" Philip asked.

"Rose"

"Ahhh… Rose. Perfect name for a flower such as yourself. Lovely, elegant and, when necessary, dangerous." Rose tilted her head to the side and gave Philip a curious look. "I can see that about you. Tough and nails, been through a few scrapes. You don't look worn, but deep in your eyes, there's another story." Rose smiled and looked toward the band, unable to respond. She turned her head back towards Philip.

"So what do you do, Philip, when you're not trying to sweep English girls off their feet?"

"I work at a newsstand. It's not glamorous, but it puts bread on the table. What do you do?"

"I work in a shop. Also, not glamorous." She laughed as they continued to chat.

"May I?" Rose heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned and saw Jack offering an outstretched hand.

"Be my guest," Phillip smiled graciously. He took Rose's hand and kissed it. "It was a pleasure, Rose." She thanked him and turned back towards Jack. The rhythm of the music had picked up a bit and more people began to gather. Jack slipped a protective arm around Rose's waist and pulled her in tight. Rose took in a quick breath, surprised by the strength of his hold. Jack pressed his warm cheek to her temple.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together?"

"Hmmm, Glen Miller and Big Ben" Rose smiled at the memory.

"I always regret that our dance was cut short."

"As I recall, you were impersonating a time agent and trying to con the Doctor and I."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't enjoying the dance." Jack flashed a wicked smile. Rose could feel his hand moving up and down her spine, sending a chill running through her body.

"Well, we're dancing now. We can finish it here."

"Yeah, but there's no Glen Miller and… we were all alone up there," Jack leaned closer. Rose could feel his breath on her ear. "Anything could've happened." Rose looked up at him. The scotch in her blood had turned her eyes dark and seductive.

"Yeah… it could've." Rose let go of Jacks hand and slipped both hands around his neck. He placed his free hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"You know what I keep thinking about?" he whispered in her ear.

"What"

"What you said this evening. You and your two girlfriends. All at once," Jack caught Rose's eyes for a moment before she looked down, her face reddening. "It's all I've been thinking of all night." His words came out low and husky. Rose could feel a firmness growing between them.

"I imagine you would, Jack." She said with a satisfied smile. The pace of the music was picking up and the crowd was getting bawdier. Couples all over the floor were mashed together, hands groping, bodies grinding. Rose slowly turned around, her back against Jack's chest. Her body swayed as she pressed her behind into Jack's crotch. Jack took in a sharp breath, his hands gripping tightly to her hips. She pressed her head back and ran her nails trough Jack's hair and down his neck. Jack lifted his hands and caressed Rose's bare shoulders, causing goose bumps to rise in his wake. As the song came to its end, Rose pulled away and faced Jack. She leaned in close toward his ear.

"I hope that will keep your mind occupied for awhile" She giggled and headed off the dance floor, back to the bar.

"Now, what we see hear is basic physic," the Doctor to a sip of his scotch (his third) and studied the billiards table. "Truly child's play. Mass times acceleration is all, _**but **_in order for this to work, we need to consider the opposing mass of all the balls, the amount of force needed to move them and the point at which to hit so that each ball can produce the most for. In there, I determine acceleration." The Doctor leaned over the table, pulled back his cue and struck the cue ball. All the balls went flying across the table, each one landing in a pocket. The Doctor stood up and smiled brightly at his stone-faced fellow players. He noticed a few nostrils flaring amongst the crowd. A large man stood up and faced him.

"I guess you win again." He said calmly, his irritation barely concealed. He held up two fingers holding a five-dollar bill.

"Thank you very much, Sir." The Doctor was oblivious.

"Hey there." Rose came up behind the Doctor and ducked so that she was under his arm.

"Rose! Hi! How was dancing?" Rose could see that alcohol only exasperated the Doctor's usually manic behavior.

"S'good." Rose said, trying to conceal the butterflies still in her stomach after her dance with Jack.

"I've been showing my friends here how the easy way to use physics and geometry to make the break." The Doctor waved a hand toward the group around the table. Half a dozen large men glared at the skinny white boy who had just hustled them.

"Yes, yes. Looks like you had fun playing with your friends." It dawned on Rose that it might be good time to get the Doctor out of there. "C'mon Doctor, I think we need to put money in the meter." Rose tugged on the Doctor's arm and scanned the room looking for Jack.

"We didn't park next to a meter!" the Doctor said with some indignation.

"No I believe we did. It was very nice to meet you all. Let's go." Rose pulled the Doctor toward the stairwell. She caught Jack's eye when she was halfway across the room and nudged her head toward the exit. Rose felt a large hand on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to see the large man from the billiard table.

"Your friend took our money." He said flatly, the unsaid implication being he wanted it back. Rose turned towards the Doctor and shoved her hands in his pockets.

"Ooo, Rose! Not in public!" The Doctor teased.

"Shut up, Doctor!" She spat. She pulled out a wad of bills and placed them quickly in the large man's hand. "Here ya go. Merry Christmas!" In an instant she grabbed the Doctor's arm, turned and headed out the door. The man looked at cash in his palm and cocked and eyebrow.

_Crazy White Folk_, he thought.

As they emerged from the basement club, the warm night felt positively refreshing.

"Why did you take me out of there?" The Doctor asked, a bit irate.

"It was for your own good." Rose said, pointing a finger to his chest. He looked down at her, trying to appear serious but ended up giggling instead. Rose followed suit. She looped his arm in his as they made their way toward the Tardis.

"I think the next destination is up to you, Doctor. Any ideas?" Jack asked. The Doctor scratched the back of his head and looked toward the sky. The Doctor clapped his hands, rubbed them together, and grabbed both his companions by the arm.

"C'mon!" The three ran, arm in arm, through the summer night.


	4. Body Shots

**Thank you to everyone who is following this. Your reviews are very helpful. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Doctor Who**

"Galvaro Alpha 5 has a lunar year equivalent with 1000 Earth years. Do you understand? _1000 to one ratio with Earth_. They have a 672 hour day. In their solar system, they are the farthest planet from the sun, but since their sun is a Luminous Giant, the distance works toward their benefit and they have an atmosphere comparable to Earth…" The Doctor continued to chatter about annual rainfall and the different biospheres of Galvro Alpha 5, jumping about the Tardis like a child with too much sugar and too little sleep. Jack and Rose just watched him, trying to pay attention for his sake, but quickly loosing their buzzes.

"Doctor, why are you explaining the weather to us?" Rose finally interrupted. The Doctor grinned and threw a lever down.

"Ah! Great Question!" The Doctor said. He took a deep breath and leaned against the controls. "The reason is because all of what I've just mentioned is in direct correlation with food production on the planet. The Harvest" He threw his hands wide.

"So?" Jack said. The Doctor sighed and approached Jack, grasping his shoulders and shaking them slightly.

"On Earth, what occasion marks every Harvest?" The Doctor's grin was maniacal. Jack looked blankly at Rose, who just shrugged, and then back to the Doctor. The Doctor threw his hands up in the air.

"Celebration!" He yelled, "Every culture on Earth celebrate the harvest. Food is a plenty and pockets are full. Sometimes the party is for a weekend, sometimes it's months. On Galvaro Alpha 5 the Harvest Festival lasts two and a half years!" He punctuated this by heroically shifting a gear on the console. Jack and Rose still looked less than enthused.

"Doctor, please just tell us why we should be so excited" Jack snaps out. The Doctor pushes up his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, picture the Festival of Dionysus, add a couple handfuls of Carnevale in Brazil, sprinkle in some Ferragosto, add a heaping table spoon of the World Cup, and top it off with the Studio 54 circa 1976… That is this planet on a Wednesday afternoon. We will be attending their biggest celebration in a millennia."

"Wait, wait… It's a pleasure planet!" Jack asked, turning on his heel quickly to face the Doctor. "I thought I knew all the pleasure planets?"

"Technically, it's not. There are certain laws of the Shadow Proclamation that pleasure planets must stick to. Galvro has managed to sidestep all of that through some loophole or wormhole or something like that. Either way," the Doctor raised his eyebrows and grinned. "You're in for a real treat!"

"Well, I'm in," Rose decided "What should I wear?"

"Come as you are," said the Doctor.

"I'd like to change. I'm not really comfortable in this dress." The Doctor glanced at her. She was still in her wiggle dress from Chicago.

"You look wonderful, though," he said sincerely.

"Yes, but if this is as much of a party as you've built it up to be, I want something I can really dance in not just… shift around." Jack looked surprised. As she passed him heading toward the wardrobe, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"That wasn't dancing back there!" He whispered in her ear, shocked. Rose pulled back and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh sweetie," she said with a pout. "You have no idea." Jack watched her as she walked toward the wardrobe, purposefully swinging her hips. He turned his attention to the Doctor.

"So, how long will it take us to get there?" Jack asked.

"Oh, about three, four minutes."

"Good. That's enough time for me to do this." Jack stood beside him. The Doctor was about to ask what when instantly his face was in Jacks hands, their mouths pressed together in a long, warm kiss. Jack could feel the Doctor's face tense up beneath his fingertips, his jaw tightening. He ran his tongue lightly along the Doctors lips, noticing the coolness of them. As he pulled away, Jack nibbled lightly on his bottom lip. Jack dropped his hands from his face. The Doctor stood before him wide-eyed, jaw quaking slightly.

"I, uh… I apologize," Jack said softly. "I… I didn't mean for that to happen that way, it's just… just… sometimes it's just so tempting." The last word came out in a breathy whisper. The Doctor's brow was furrowed.

"Jack, I don't…"

"Look, you don't have to say it: I'm not your type, I'm a guy, I'm human…"

"Jack, I'm… I thought…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"I thought you liked Rose?" The Doctor sputtered.

"I love Rose." Jack said, matter-of-factly.

"But you kissed me?" The Doctor's eyes were cold and confused. Jack Shrugged.

"It not like we're married." He chuckled, moving closer toward the Doctor. "And I meant what I said earlier tonight." He began to wrap his hands around the Doctor's waist.

"I can't leave you two alone for two minutes, can I?" Rose chuckled. Jack turned toward her. The Doctor shifted toward the console.

"What? We wouldn't have started without you." Jack replied. Rose laughed and walked toward the two.

"You better not have." she said placing a hand on Jack's chest. She turned towards the Doctor. "So how long until we're there?"

"Right aboooouuut… Now!" The Doctor pulled the stabilizer and the whir of the Tardis quieted. "Alright, Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Jack caught the Doctor's eye raised and eyebrow. "I mean… let's get out of here" he corrected. He clasped Rose's hand and pulled her toward the door, Jack following leisurely.

As they emerged from the Tardis, both Jack and Rose were in awe of the scene before them. The Doctor had not exaggerated the extent of the festivities. The marketplace was full of shops of all sorts, carts selling wonderful smelling meats and delicacies. Entertainers strolled along the way doing Acrobatics and sleight of hand for the crowds. Barely-clad women danced luridly for coins and trinkets. Rose had felt a little self-conscious, believing her mini dress may be two provocative, but compared to these women she seemed like a prude. Jack's eyes wandered over the finely-carved bodies all around him in varying stages of undress. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the debauchery going down around him and he ached to be part of it.

"Are you sure this isn't a pleasure planet" Jack asked, his voice squeaking slightly.

"Positive" The Doctor said as he led them through the crowd. He seemed to know where they were headed. "Just a good, old-fashioned Galvro Harvest Festival."

"You said this lasts two and a half years?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, give or take, depending on the Harvest. From what I gather, this one was kind of lackluster." The Doctor narrowed his eyes, scanning to see where they were. Rose shook her head.

"I can't imagine what a good year looks like." she said.

"I've been here on a good year." The Doctor said, still looking straight ahead, "Don't actually remember anything, but I have the tattoo to prove I was there. Ah, found it!" The Doctor had apparently taken them to a beer garden of some sort. Hundreds of people sat laughing and singing traditional songs. Rose was mesmerized. She had seen all sorts of aliens during her time with the Doctor, but never had she seen so many gather together all at once. She wanted to take in everything. The Doctor tugged her hand impatiently. She grabbed hold of Jack's hand behind hers, giving it a quick squeeze, distracting him from the finely cut young man who looked like he was made out of gold dust.

"Hello There!" The Doctor announced, attempting to get the bartender's attention. A tall elegant creature approached them. Physically, she looked like a Runway model, but her skin was bright red like a McIntosh apple and faded to gold around her face. She wore what looked like a short toga, but her neck and shoulders were bare. She had large dark eyes and large full lips. There was a smattering of freckles along her cheeks and nose. She had no hair, instead wearing a large golden crest like a cockatiel. When she saw the Doctor, her face lit up and her dimples were clearly defined.

"Doctor! Never thought I'd see you here again."

"Hullo, Myrie," he said with a grin. "Still working here I see."

"Every festival." She smiled. Myrie turned to her the side and craned her neck. "What does it say?" The Doctor leaned closer, staring at her neck.

"It says 'You rock my world, Doctor.' What does mine say?" He quickly unhooked his belt. Jack and Rose gawked as the Doctor dropped his trousers, revealing his bum to the bartender.

"It says 'I still owe you 200 credits, Myrie.'" She glanced at him. The Doctor looked at her sheepishly as he redid his trousers. "Don't worry, Doctor. I know you're good for it. What can I get you?" The Doctor looked at his companions and gave them a quizzical look.

"Uh, Miss, Do you have hypervodka?" Jack interjected. Myrie thought for a moment.

"I think we may have some. Let me go check." She walked away. Rose stared at the Doctor.

"Why did you show her your arse?" Rose asked, quite confused. The Doctor once again undid his trousers and turned his behind toward Rose. There was writing on it.

"What does it say?" the Doctor asked with some excitement. Rose looked down.

"It says 'Time Lords do it for days'," Rose laughed and looked at the Doctor. "But that's not what she read."

"I know. Psychic tattoo!" He beamed.

"Like the paper?"

"Yes, like the paper!" He said. "This is the only planet to ever perfect the methods for psychic tattoos."

"And this is how you know you've been here during a good harvest?"

"I'm pretty sure it must've been a good harvest if I can't remember it. The psychic tattoos are a harvest tradition here. It's to help identify who you wake up with the next morning." Rose eyes went wide.

"You mean… you and…" Rose pointed toward the bar. The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think so," he said. "All I remember is waking up I the Tardis and the tattoo had said I stopped an interplanetary war with a dance battle."

"Can I see what it says?" Jack asked. The Doctor turned toward Jack. Jack peered down. "'I would eat marmalade off of Jack Harkness'-'"

"Hey! Don't be dirty!" the Doctor scolded.

"But it's your ass!"

"But it shows what you want to see," The Doctor said. Myrie returned to the trio, bottle in hand and three small glasses.

"Found a bottle," she announced proudly. Setting up the glasses, she poured a minute amount into each one. Rose grimaced.

"Well, that's a really chintzy pour!"

"Believe me, Rose, you don't mess around with hypervodka." Jack pointed to the glasses of liquid. "That stuff makes grain alcohol look like grape juice."

"Have you never had this before?" Myrie asked Rose, her head crest bristling in curiosity.

"Uh, never" She answered. Myrie gave Rose a mischievous look. She handed Jack and the Doctor their glasses. "I have a special treat for you then" Myrie offered Rose her hand, pulling her sitting onto the bar.

"Hyper vodka is meant to be experienced. It opens all the pleasure centers," Myrie tapped a finger on Rose's head, "and heightens sensory awareness." She ran a soft hand along Rose's face. Rose noticed that her head crest was changing from gold to green. Myrie pulled Rose's forearm toward her and poured a few drops of the liquor on it. Rose noticed a wonderful tingling where the liquor was. It was delightful.

"Anywhere the liquor touches, you feel that," Myrie said, noticing her reaction. She pushed Rose back onto the bar and crawled up as well, kneeling between Rose's legs. She took the bottle and poured a small amount into the hollow at the base of Rose's neck. Placing both hands on either side of her, she swiftly swooped down and ran her tongue from Rose's chest to her neck, lapping up the Hyper vodka along the way. Rose gasped at the tingling trail left by the liquor. Myrie took Rose's chin in her hand and joined her lips to hers. She ran her tongue against Rose's mouth, begging for entrance. As her lips parted, Rose could feel the vodka erupting in her mouth. It felt like a million tiny embers exploding over her tongue, galloping down her throat. What followed wasn't just a feeling, but an epiphany, as if a filter had been removed from her mind and now every sense was razor-sharp. Rose ached to touch, smell, taste, see everything! She grasped Myrie's face as she melted into the kiss. Myrie's crest shivered and dissolved into violet as she slid her hand into Rose's hair. Their bodies were pressed tightly together. Rose ran her hands along Myrie's body, wrapping them tightly around her behind.

The crowd seemed unaware of two beautiful women snogging on the bar, however the Doctor and Jack stood there dumbstruck. Jack's eyes were wide with a surprised smile behind them. The Doctor's mouth hung slack. As Myrie pulled away from Rose, she grinned.

"So what do you think?" Myrie asked. Rose smiled back and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I think… I'd like a shot," she laughed. She swiveled around and slid off the bar. Myrie jumped back behind the bar and pour a small amount in a glass. Rose took it and gulped it down quickly.

"Thank you for the demonstration," Rose said. "You're a very good kisser." Myrie nodded in appreciation. Her lips still tingling, Rose returned to the men. Jack chuckled lightly; the Doctor just stared at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"Alright, My turn," Jack announced. Myrie's head shot up. "Not with you. Him." He pointed to the Doctor.  
"Jack, I don't think…"

"**Don't** think. That's all." Jack ordered. His voice was low and his eyes dark. Rose gently pushed the Doctor toward the bar. He stumbled forward a few steps; Jack caught his hand and pulled him onto the bar, forcefully pushing him backwards. Jack loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. He grabbed the bottle and sloppily poured the vodka into the dip of the Doctor's neck, right below his Adam's apple. The Doctor could feel drops of the prickling liquid run down the side to the nape of his neck. Jack leaned down and placed his lips over the dip, taking in the liquor. He moved his head to right over the Doctor's. His drunken, half-closed eyes spoke volumes. The Doctor's own face was passive, a small smile even creeping up. Jack lowered his mouth onto the Doctor's and, as his lips began to part, the Doctor could feel the first few droplets of hypervodka. Instantly, the kiss became something more. A sharp intake of breath, and Jack's lips were pressed harder against the Doctor's. The taste of each other's tongue mingled with the flavor of the liquor. Jack moaned quietly as the Doctor placed a hand on his neck. Jack's hands flew into the Doctor's hair. As Jack pulled away, gasping for breath, his eyes were filled with the same desire as before. The Doctor wore a sleepy grin, his shoulders shaking with laughter. He pushed himself up and jumped off the bar. Rose grinned at him, her mouth curved into a sexy smirk. Jack watched him for a moment before turning to Myrie.

"Can I get that bottle to go?"

Stay tuned!

**Question for readers: **

**What do you think the Psychic Tattoo would say if **_**you**_** read it?**


	5. Last Call

**Thank you, everyone that has followed this story. I loved writing it! Finally finished! Once again, forgive spelling errors or grammar mistakes. **

"Gimme that!" Rose grabbed the bottle out of Jack's hand and tipped it upwards, pouring the vodka into her mouth.

"You Bitch!" Jack slurred, trying to grapple for the bottle, nearly knocking over the Doctor who was staggering between them.

"Fuck you!" Rose giggled. Jack darted in front of her, grabbing her roughly around the waist. He pulled her into a fierce kiss, managing to unhook the bottle from Rose's fingers while she was distracted. The Doctor was doubled over in laughter. They had been staggering down the street for hours and they all looked worse for wear: the Doctor had lost his jacket and one of his shirt sleeves, but had managed to gain a fez, Rose had sold her underwear to a very excited, very creepy bartender for their third bottle of hypervodka, and Jack's hair was covered in feathers when he had attacked a chicken coup. Rose pulled away from the kiss curtly.

"I hear music" She said, her pupils wide.

"I have that effect on people," Jack said flirtatiously, attempting to pull her in for another kiss. Rose dodged him.

"No, it's coming from over there," She pointed to the town center. Her eyes lit up. "Dancing!" She grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him up off the ground, causing him to flail wildly as he tried to find his footing. Jack put a hand on his back for support and the three ran along.

In the center of the town, a massive crowd had formed. Lively, enchanting music permeated the air. Everyone was moving in synchronicity to the flow of the melody. The heady rhythm of hundreds of drums collided with the cacophony of voices, each species creating their own song. Bodies flowed into each other and into the night. Rose, Jack and the Doctor stopped on the edge of the massive crowd, watching in awe of the scene. The celebration was at its climax. Nothing would have indicated this being a less than stellar harvest. Rose turned to her men, a wry smile on her face, and grabbed their hands, pulling them into the crowd. Instantly, Rose seemed infected by the music. It shivered up her bare legs and through her center. As it reached her head she threw it back, a small gasp escaping her mouth. The Doctor wrapped his cool hands around her waist. She craned her head to see him standing behind her. His eyes were dark with keen. Rose leaned back into him, letting her head drop onto his shoulders. The Doctor lowered his head, leaving small bites down Rose's neck. Jack closed in on her from the front. His large hands gripped her hips, brushing the back of The Doctor's hands as he did. His mouth found Rose's; His kiss leaving her weak at the knees and warm all over. The Doctor ran a hand down from her waist to her thigh, continuing its journey up under her dress. Rose gasped sharply as his hand found its destination. The Doctor planted a harsh bite on the back of her neck, leaving his mark.

Jack lifted his head just as the Doctor did. Instantly, they were locked in a kiss. Jack could've swore heard the Doctor growl as he plunged his tongue into his mouth. They pressed closer, squeezing Rose in between. She could feel a firmness on both sides of her. The Doctor continued to plum the depths of Rose, causing her to shiver and gasp with each small thrust of his fingers. Rose roughly grabbed the brim of Jack's trousers, pulling him tighter against her. She slipped a hand into his pants, wrapping it around his stiff cock. Jack moaned as he disconnected from the kiss. The three moved in unison with the beat of the drums. The Doctor lowered his mouth to Rose's ear, unable to resist just one little bite.

"We should get back to the Tardis?" Jack said in a harsh whisper. Rose turned to look at him and nodded. She withdrew her hand from his trousers and grabbed his hand. The Doctor intertwined his fingers with hers and they ran off into the darkness.

She didn't know which room of the Tardis she was in. She was pretty sure it wasn't her own. The Doctor and Jack were on either side of her. Rose was dragging both men by the brim of their trousers toward the bed. She deftly undid their flies at the same time, impressing Jack. As she lowered to her knees, she tugged down their trousers until she had freed their throbbing cocks. Gripping one in each hand, Rose took them both in. Jack let out a low groan at the feel of her warm mouth. He could feel the Doctor's cock against his, sending an electric spasm through him. The Doctor panted heavily, making small guttural noises every so often. He felt Jack's palm on the back of his neck and was once again pulled in for a kiss. Jack's fingers traveled down the Doctor's chest, unbuttoning each button of the ruined shirt. When the Doctor tried to undo his tie, Jack's hand had stopped him. Rose alternated between the two shafts, running her tongue up one and down the other, occasionally popping them out to tease the tips. Her fists had a firm grip of the bases, pumping back and forth steadily. The Doctor stared down at her. Smoky Hazel eyes stared back as a pink tongue danced playfully around his member.

Jack brusquely grabbed Rose under her arms, pulled her up, and threw her back onto the bed.  
"You dirty little tease," he said with a grin, pulling his shirt over his head. Sliding his hands up her thighs, he hitched his thumbs under her dress, slipping it slowly over the curves of her body. He cupped a hand over her breast, grazing the nipple lightly with his thumb. Rose gasped in pleasure. With one hand, Jack forced her legs apart and lowered his head down to them. Rose breathed deeply as Jack devoured her. His tongue scoured her walls, stopping intermittently to gently circle her clit. She mewed desperately and reached out a hand to the Doctor. She pulled him beside her, catching her mouth with his. He could feel the vibration of her moans beneath his lips. He slid a hand across her chest, gruffly squeezing her breast. Jack continued to rattle his tongue over Rose's clit, causing more frequent, muffled cries. He reached up a hand and grabbed the Doctor's cock. At his first touch, the Doctor groaned. Jack rocked his hand back and forth over the Doctor's member as his tongue dove in and out of Rose; a symphony of stifled cries came from his partners. Jack released his hand and came up for air. He grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"You _must_ try this," he said, pulling him between Rose's legs. The Doctor took Jack's place. His fingers ghosted over Rose's inner thigh, followed by a trail of light kisses. He lingered above her for a moment, wrapped up in the scent of Rose. She could feel his cool breath on her inner thigh. Slowly, patiently, his tongue lapped at her outer walls. Jack moved toward the upper half of the bed. He ran a hand over her chest, stroking a nipple. He looked at Rose's face. Her eyes were smoldering. She grabbed Jack's cock and began working it in time with the movement of the Doctor's mouth. Jack sighed in appreciation. As the Doctor's pace increased, Rose's breathing became more rapid. She half-moaned, half-giggled as he rolled an "R" over her clit. Jack lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, sucking tenderly. The Doctor lightly grazed his teeth over Rose's swollen clit. Her hips bucked involuntarily. His tongue began to dance around her at a fevered pace. Rose's heavy pants turned into low, breathy moans.

"Oh… my... fuck" Were the only words she could get out as he sucked intensely on her clit. With a broken moan, she came, eyes shut tight. She was oblivious to the furious pumping of her fist over Jack's cock. As she relaxed, she loosed her grip and she looked to the Doctor. The look in his eyes was familiar but alien at the same time; like an animal about to destroy its prey. For the first time, she thought she saw what his enemies meant when they said 'The Oncoming Storm.' The Doctor grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her toward him. His cock was throbbing with the absolute need for her. He teased her entrance, small mews escaping her. Jack kneeled on the bed, his stiff member looming over her head. He caught the Doctor's eye; they both smiled. Rose's jaw hung open, her tongue attempting to grab Jack's cock hanging right above it. At the same instant that the Doctor thrust into Rose, Jack drove his cock into her mouth hard, causing Rose to cry out in a mixture of surprise and ecstasy.

The Doctor let out a barely audible moan as he pressed into her. His hands grasped her thighs tight as he pulsed further. Rose's howls were stifled as she worked methodically on Jack. Her hand gripped the base as she ran the head of his cock along the roof of her mouth. With her other hand, she lightly touched his testicles, causing Jack to let out a stiff cry and begin pressing deep down into Rose's throat. The Doctor pulled her hips closer, pushing deeper and moving faster than before. He snarled as sweat began to bead his brow. Rose's body jumped as she approached climax. Her cheeks caved as her mouth puckered around Jack's member, itself ready to burst. They came in a wave: first Rose with a high, breathy cry, then the Doctor, eyes shut tight and clawing into Rose's haunches, finally Jack almost laughing as his head shot back. Rose attempted to catch all of Jack's explosion, succeeding save only a few small drops gracing the corners of her mouth. The Doctor, out of breath, released himself from her. He crawled forward on the bed, lying down beside Rose. She swallowed quickly, nearly choking, as the Doctor's lips met hers. He could still taste the remnants of Jack on her mouth as he ran his tongue along her lips. Jack fell back on the opposite side of Rose, a laugh rolling up from his body. Rose and the Doctor erupted in a fit of giggles, lips still pressed to one another. All three laughed without words until they passed out.

Rose awoke slowly, surfacing into consciousness. It took a few minutes to gather that she was in a room on the Tardis, but not her room. Moments later, last night's events flew through her memory. She could still feel the burn of every touch, every kiss all over her body. She rubbed her eyes hard, trying to think of what to do next. Propping herself up on her elbows, she noticed she was alone. Pain and disappointment swept over her until she heard the door creak open and saw the Doctor standing there in a dressing gown, holding two cups of tea.

"Morning," he said, a tired grin on his face, closing the door behind him. "How do you feel?" Rose sat up, pulling a blanket over herself meekly, despite the fact that her modesty had been completely wiped out last night.

"Fine… strange really." She said, trying to run a hand through a snarl of hair.

"Good strange or bad strange?"

"Um… I don't know. Am I still drunk? I don't … I don't feel hung-over. I know I had a lot to drink last night. Usually, you would've found me sleeping in the loo."

"Do you feel like you just got off a roller coaster?" he asked, sitting on the bed. Rose thought for a moment.

"Yeah… I do."

"That's normal. Hypervodka is not actually alcohol. It's a combination of sensory enhancements and simulated adrenaline. You won't actually _get_ a hangover," he handed her a cup of tea. "But you should drink this. It'll help curb the headache and the tingles everywhere as the adrenaline dissipates." Rose took the cup and drank slowly. As she scanned the room, something occurred to her.  
"Where's Jack?" she asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"He left a couple of hours ago. Accidently woke me up as he was trying to sneak out. Said he had an early meeting." He said, a bit bemused. Rose looked at him skeptically.

"An early meeting?"

"Yeah"

"And we're in a time machine." Rose stated flatly

"That is what I said." The Doctor said, copying her inflection. Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Figures," She laughed into her tea. "How am I not surprised?" The Doctor leaned over, reclining backwards on the bed.

"Because it's Jack Harkness. And you can't be surprised and you can't be angry." He turned his head and flashed a wide grin at her. Rose smiled back. She arched her shoulders back in a stretch when she felt a spark of pain.

"Ow!" she cried.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"My shoulder. It hurts." She answered. The Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Oh… that," He took both mugs and placed them on the side table. "Rose, do you remember getting tattoos last night?" Rose's stared at him incredulously.

"No."

"Well, neither do I… but we did." He had a slightly embarrassed smile. Rose blinked a few times.

"Psychic tattoos?"

"Yeah"

"You got another one?" She asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, c'mon then, let me see it." Rose demanded. She shifted around so that her legs were crossed, the blanket no longer covering her top half.

"First, let me check out yours. Just to make sure it's ok?" He sat behind Rose. She moved her hair out of the way so he could examine her shoulder blade. The Doctor let out a small laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He was a terrible liar.

"What does yours say?"

"I haven't read it yet." He lightly touched her shoulder, causing Rose to flinch.

"How do you know you have it then?"

"Because it hurts. A lot. Psychic Tattoos take about twice as long as a standrd tattoo to heal. It'll hurt for awhile, just to let you know." He said, sounding very doctor-ly. Rose turned toward him. For a moment, he was lost in her eyes.

"If you tell me what mine says, I'll tell you what yours says," Rose bartered. He smiled at her. He stood up and turned around, his back to Rose. He undid his dressing gown revealing a very naked backside with writing on both cheeks. Rose leaned forward reading the newer of the two tattoos.

"So?" the Doctor asked, a little nervously, craning his neck to see her. Rose let out a giggle.

"It says 'Shiver makes me quiver'," She smiled up at him, her tongue poking out between her teeth. The Doctor laughed, his face beaming. "So what does mine say then?" He turned back around and picked up his dressing gown,

"It says 'Shake makes my world quake'," he said, retying it around his waist. Rose burst out in contagious laughter. He leaned down to face her.

"You do, you know?" He said, smirking slightly.

"So do you." She said. He moved forward, their lips meeting in an Earth-moving kiss.

Jack Harkness strolled along the early morning street. The smell of the sea hung heavy in the air. He breathed deep, relishing it. It was a lovely spring morning, his coat hung over his arm and the sleeves of his button-down shirt were rolled to the elbows. As he looked out over Cardiff Bay, a small tinge of guilt flourished in his mind. He knew he acted like an ass, lying through his teeth and using his vortex manipulator to zip across the galaxy, but he was no good at 'next-mornings'. He could handle the worst monsters in the universe, but he still froze up over breakfast conversation. _Besides_, he thought, _Rose and the Doctor will want some one-on-one time_. He smiled to himself as he passed a shop window. He stopped, admiring himself in the reflection. He carefully pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a raw patch of skin emblazoned with writing on his bicep. He touched it, wincing slightly.

"Jack Harkness: Tamer of Wolves and Calmer of Storms," Jack read the words, laughing to himself. He lowered his shirtsleeve and walked on.

**End**


End file.
